Sydneyrella
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xLR, TF, SPDx AU. When Sydney's father dies, she is forced to be a servant in her own home while her spoiled stepsisters get everything their black hearts desire. But her fairy godmother Kat and Prince Sky may have something to say about this...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers/Notes: Any character you recognize is not mine. I don't own _Cinderella_ either. Sydney's stepmother is Vypra from Lightspeed Rescue, and her stepsisters are Z and Mora. Sky, of course, is Prince Charming.

**Sydneyrella**

_Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Silverhill, lived a young maiden named Sydney. She had hair the color of gold and eyes the color of the sky. Her mother had died in childbirth, and though Sydney's father was very lonely without his wife, he treasured his young daughter._

_Sydney adored her father. He was smart, brave and handsome, and he did everything she asked of him. Sydney looked forward to the afternoon walks she took with her father, and so did he._

_Still, Sir Carter knew his young daughter needed a mother, and shortly before Sydney's fifth birthday, he married a lady by the name of Victoria. Lady Victoria had two daughters of her own. When Carter told Sydney her new mother was going to bring sisters for her to play with, Sydney was thrilled. She had never had other children to play with before. _

_When the wedding was just weeks away, Victoria and her daughters came to visit the Grayson Manor. Sydney had been waiting all afternoon for her sisters to arrive, and when they did, she was terribly disappointed. The girls were cruel. Elizabeth tore Sydney's favorite pink gown and Mora pushed Sydney into a mud puddle. With a tearstained face, Sydney went off in search of her beloved father. Father would put a stop to this._

_When she found her father, he was with Lady Victoria. "Father, look what Elizabeth and Mora have done to me!" Sydney cried, twirling around to show Carter the damage._

"_You interrupted me," Lady Victoria said coldly. "When I am your mother you will know better. And Sydney, my daughters are perfect little girls. You must have fallen while you were playing with my lovely girls. Now go on and play."_

"_Victoria, I don't think Sydney-" Carter began, but Victoria reached for his hand and smiled a falsely warm smile._

"_Hush now, my love. I have finished correcting your daughter now. I think she has been used to having you to herself for too long. She doesn't want to share. But this won't happen again, will it, Sydney?"_

_Sydney did not like this vile woman, and she decided she did not want a new mother and two new sisters. But Sydney had also been taught to obey her elders. She nodded, curtsied, and went on her way. Her heart hurt. Father had allowed that evil woman to be cruel to her. But maybe when Victoria and Father were married, she would be kinder._

_After Victoria and Carter had been married for many months, it became evident that Victoria was not going to become kinder. If anything, she became worse. Every time one of her daughters was rude to Sydney, Victoria insisted that Sydney was the one at fault and what hurt Sydney more was that Father believed Victoria's lies. Lady Victoria was always quick to say Sydney was being a spoiled little girl who wanted to rid the manor of the new women in Carter's life. _

"_You have been a bit spoiled by me, Sydney," Carter told his daughter gently. "I did not know what else to do with you when your mother died. A father should be able to spoil his daughter a little, but as Victoria has made evident to me, I have taken it too far."_

"_No, Father," Sydney protested. "You have not. My governess says I am a perfect little lady. It is Victoria who-"_

"_You will not speak ill of your mother," Carter reprimanded._

_Sydney began to spend more and more time alone. She went to her lessons with her tutor, but as Elizabeth and Mora now shared the tutor as well, Sydney found her studies far less interesting. Sometimes she would stare at the tapestry of the kingdom that hung on the castle wall, wishing she could escape from Victoria's cruelness._

_Just before Sydney turned seven, her father passed away, leaving her alone with her evil stepmother._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sydneyrella**

It had been nine long years since Sir Carter had passed away. Sydney was now sixteen years old, and she had grown into a beautiful young woman, despite her years of hard labor. Her tiny hands were red and callused, and her knees sported permanent bruises. Sydney was miserable, but in just two years she would be free. She would use the modest inheritance her father had put away for her and set out for the kingdom of Marin, where she knew her mother's family lived.

This day, like all the others that had passed since Carter's death, Sydney rose at dawn and dressed in her dirty gray rag of a dress. She used a strip of cloth to tie back her golden curls and then slipped on her old boots. Sydney sighed and then went down to the first floor of the manor and into the kitchens.

Sydney started up the ovens and set about the task of making the day's bread. When she put the first loaf into the oven, she was joined by the cook, Alice. "Morning, love," Alice said kindly. She had done her best to look out for Sydney since Sir Carter had died, but Lady Victoria made that task difficult.

"Good morning, Alice," Sydney replied. "Did you sleep well? I was kept up by the storm."

"I was sound asleep, milady," Alice said. The cook had always insisted on calling Sydney by her birth status, despite the fact that since Victoria had become head of household she expressly forbade Sydney to be treated properly. "But the air has cleared up now. That is a nice change, is it not, Sydney?"

"Spring is here, Alice. My sixteenth spring. I only have two years left in this misery. Hopefully it will go by quickly." Sydney put the kettle on the stove to make tea and then started on breakfast. "Only two years left of _them_." Both knew Sydney was referring to her stepfamily, and Alice snorted.

"Vypra would never have gotten away with this if your noble father were still alive, Sydney. He would have seen to it that you were treated much more kindly, like the lady you were born as." Alice smiled at her nickname for Lady Victoria; both she and Sydney agreed the lady of the manor was like a snake.

"I do not doubt that, Alice," Sydney replied. She began to make the morning porridge and set out the three trays she would take to her stepmother and stepsisters. "But Father is not here, and I am on my own."

The clock located in a tower of King Wesley's castle chimed seven times, and Sydney picked up the three trays, balancing them expertly. Sydney made her way up to the third floor to her stepsister Mora's bedroom.

The young girl pushed open the door and quietly slipped inside. She set the trays on Mora's dressing table and crossed to the window. Sydney pulled open the purple velvet window hangings and turned to the bed. "Good morning, Mora," Sydney greeted in a falsely cheerful tone. "I've brought you your breakfast, and I am to lay out your dress for the day. Your mother requests that you and Elizabeth join her for a morning ride."

Syd left one tray for Mora's breakfast on the table and picked up the other two. She crossed the hall to Elizabeth's bedroom and repeated the process of waking her stepsister. With another sigh, the young maiden walked to the end of the hallway to her stepmother's bedchamber.

Victoria was, as was her habit, already awake and sitting up in her bed. She wore a dressing gown of gray silk over her black satin nightdress. "Sydney," she said coldly, "Give me my breakfast and then listen very carefully. I have many chores for you to do today. My home must be sparkling for my guests tonight. The prince is to come to my party tonight. He must be impressed by the manor."

"Yes, Stepmother," Sydney said obediently. How she hated her stepmother's cruelness. Sydney handed Victoria, or Vypra as Alice called her, the breakfast tray and waited for her instructions. She had forgotten all about the party Lady Victoria was to throw tonight. Sydney knew that Victoria hoped to marry one of her daughters to Prince Sky.

"You are to sweep and mop the entire castle. You are to scrub the terraces and sweep the chimneys. You will clean the windows and polish the silver. Then you will help my lovely daughters dress and bathe. You will go back to your chambers until our last guest has left and then you will clean the manor again. I do not care if it takes you until sunrise. Remember, Sydney, you do not live like a lady in my house. It is good of me to allow you to stay here in the first place."

"Yes, Stepmother." Sydney curtsied to her stepmother and left the room as quietly as she had come in. Today would be a long, grueling day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sydneyrella**

As Sydney retreated from her stepmother's bedchambers, she could not believe her luck. Lady Victoria had given her so many chores to complete today that Sydney would scarcely have enough time to breathe. Sydney knew the other servants would have been given very simple tasks to do today so that she could do all of the grueling ones. Why did Lady Victoria insist on being so cruel to Sydney? Why could she not treat Sydney like she treated her own daughters?

Sydney decided to begin with polishing Lady Victoria's finest silver. That was the easiest of her tasks, and Sydney knew it would not take too long to finish. The golden haired maiden collected the silver and found a clean rag. Sydney sat on the floor of the kitchen, polishing each silver piece until its shine hurt to look at. When she had finished cleaning the silver, she handed it off to a maid to return to its place.

The true Lady Grayson filled a wooden bucket with water and lye and set about scrubbing the manor house's five terraces. The lye in the water stung Sydney's tiny hands, but after nine years of this chore, it hardly bothered her any longer. Sydney had cleaned three of the five balconies when Alice brought her a tray containing lunch.

"Eat up, milady. You must be half starved. Victoria is an evil one, is she not, love?" Sydney ate her stew slowly, savoring the flavor of Alice's cooking. She listened to the older woman insult her stepmother viciously and was grateful that she had a friend in Alice. When Sydney had finished, she gave the cook a bright smile in thanks and went back to work.

When Sydney had finished scrubbing the terraces, she moved on to the windows. She knew very well that the manor had forty-two windows and that cleaning all of the windows would take at least two hours. Syd sighed for the third time that day as she began her third chore.

In a quarter of an hour, Sydney's muscles were aching from holding her arms up for so long. How she missed her early childhood when Sir Carter had been alive. Though he had taken Lady Victoria's lies to be truths, at least he had prevented Sydney from doing a servant's work. Sydney would have given anything to see her father.

About halfway through washing the windows, Sydney's two stepsisters, Elizabeth and Mora, appeared from their morning ride with smirks on their mean faces. "Well, if it is not Sydney," Elizabeth said, "Perfect little Sydney. Too bad your father preferred Mora and I to you, his own blood. I am glad to know what it is to be wanted and adored, are you, Mora?"

"Oh, yes, Elizabeth," Mora snickered to her sister. "I love the feeling of being cherished. Come, Mother says the seamstress needs to fit us for our gowns. I am so excited to meet Prince Sky at the party tonight. We must be lovely for His Majesty."

As Mora and Elizabeth sauntered off arm in arm, Sydney watched them with a scowl. Life was simply not fair. If only Father had married a woman kinder than Lady Victoria, she would be living the life of luxury that her birth status indicated. Or, better yet, if only her mother had not died in the first place. Sydney had no memories of her mother, and she wished that she did. Sydney knew her mother would have adored her the way Lady Victoria did her daughters. Lady Dana would dote on Sydney, and Sydney would be allowed fancy gowns and fabulous parties…

Sydney finished washing the windows and began to sweep the entry hall. By now she had done ten servants' work, and she still had not completed all of Lady Victoria's demands. _'It does not matter,'_ Sydney thought, _'Prince Sky will never be impressed by Elizabeth or Mora. They are selfish, rude, arrogant creatures. Neither would ever make a proper queen for Silverhill.'_

Sydney finished her sweeping and then got on her hands and knees to scrub the marble floors clean. How her muscles ached. She would have to find some way to soothe them tonight during Victoria's party.

There were still two hours to go until the party started when Syd finished all of her chores. Now she would have to help dress her stepsisters, despite the fact that each had her own lady-in-waiting. The injustice of her life.

"My water is only luke warm," Elizabeth complained.

"I do not like this bath oil," Mora whined, "It gives me a most uncomfortable rash."

Sydney did her best to ignore her stepsisters' voices and got them clean as fast as she could. She laced the girls into their long velvet dresses, fixed their hair into the latest styles and fastened ropes of pearls around their necks. "You look lovely, Lady Elizabeth, Lady Mora," Syd lied in a falsely admiring tone. "Prince Sky shall not take his eyes off of either of you."

The spoiled sisters went off to await their guests, and Sydney finally had a moment of peace. She drew more hot water for herself and took a bath. Unlike Mora, she found the lavender bath oil to be lovely and soothing. Syd was able to relax for nearly an hour before she knew she would soon be missed.

She put on a clean dress, though it was not much better than the gray one she had done her chores in. This dress was brown cotton, but at least it was not stained with soot and grease. She dried her hair with one of Victoria's imported towels and then tied it up with a white ribbon. At least now when she was called in to tend the fire, she would not be too humiliated in front of the people who should have been her peers.

Syd watched the guests' carriages pull up to the front of the manor from a window in her cramped bedroom. A lady about her own age, Allison, was on the arm of her fiancé, Sir Jack. The two looked so happy, so in love. How she wished she might have a kind suitor. Anyone would be better to live with than Lady Victoria.

Prince Sky arrived in a carriage adorned with the crest of the royal family. He wore a blue tunic appeared to be made of fine wool, a white belt, and black breeches. Sydney had to admit that she found the future king to be extraordinarily handsome, though she had only ever seen him from a distance. As she watched, she saw her stepsisters scurry outside and curtsy before the prince, who smiled politely.

The guests were to dine in the grand dining room, which was far enough away from the servants' staircase that Sydney could venture to the kitchen without being seen. Sydney had not had a morsel of food since Alice's stew, and her insides were aching with hunger. The young maiden crept down to the manor's kitchens and prepared herself another bowl of soup. It was wonderful to the hungry girl.

"Lady Victoria requests that you tend the fire now, Syd," chirped a serving maid by the name of Pamela. "She says you best not tarry if you know what is good for you."

"Thank you, Pamela," said Sydney. "I think I know to do what she says to do after nine years, but then Victoria has never thought much of my intelligence."

"She is a snake, that one is," Alice remarked as she put the roast duck on a serving platter. "Treating a young lady such as you the way she does."

Sydney kept her head raised proudly as she went into the main ballroom, where the guests were lingering until dinner. The nobility gathered for the party turned to look at her and Elizabeth, who was clinging to Prince Sky's arm, began to laugh hysterically. "Sydney Cinders," she cackled, "Filthy beast, is she not, Prince Sky?"

But Prince Sky thought this maiden was lovely. She had such beautiful golden curls, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. It was a pity she was a servant, for Sky had a feeling her spirit would be just as beautiful as she was. Anyone had to be an improvement on the hostess and her daughters.

Sydney retreated from the party as soon as she could. She was hurt that Elizabeth would purposely call attention to her in front of the future monarch. She knew her stepsister was cruel and petty, but to embarrass her in front of the prince…

Quickly, Syd slipped out to the grounds, letting tears stream down her face. She collapsed under a weeping willow tree, humiliated by Elizabeth's taunts. Sydney allowed herself to cry for a long while, until she looked up with bloodshot eyes to see Prince Sky walking towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sydneyrella**

Sydney scrambled to her feet and tried to walk away. She was not a lady, as her stepmother reminded her every day. The prince must not talk to her. He was far above her station, and she must get away before he tried to do her any kindness. Sydney walked away from the manor as quickly as her tiny feet would carry her.

"I am so sorry," came the prince's voice, "Please do not run away. Your mistress is a most cruel young lady and her words must have hurt you." Slowly, Sydney spun around to face the future monarch and saw concern in his blue eyes. What a kind man the prince was to worry over a servant. "You have been crying."

Sydney looked at the ground. "I have been a servant here for nine years and the young lady and her sister have always been cruel. I have become used to it, Your Majesty. I thank you for your concern. I believe it is a most kingly quality."

The prince did not seem to hear her. He rummaged through the pocket of his breeches. A moment later, Prince Sky produced a navy blue handkerchief. He offered it to her and Sydney stared at it. "You can not give this to me. I am only a servant, Your Highness."

"You are still a human being," Prince Sky replied as he pressed the handkerchief into her hand. Syd wiped her eyes and he smiled. "Another kingly quality is to protect one's citizens to the best of one's ability. You are upset. If you like, I will speak to the lady of the manor about finding you a new station."

Sydney's blue eyes widened, and she smiled at Sky. "If I may, Prince Sky, are you think kind to all servants that you encounter? You must have more important things to do than see to it that everyone is treated properly. And though it is the kindest thing anyone was ever offered to do for me, I am afraid I must decline your generosity."

"Why?" demanded the prince with indignity.

"I am not a typical servant," Syd said softly. "I am not paid by Lady Victoria to do her bidding."

"That is called slavery, dear girl, and my grandfather King Albert outlawed it fifty years ago. I shall send the palace-"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Your Highness, but you are lacking some vital information. I am not a typical servant. I am not paid because I must earn my keep. My father did not leave as much money to my stepmother as she would have liked, and she says because of this I will not live like a lady in her home."

"Your stepmother? Lady Victoria is your stepmother?" Sydney nodded. "Then you are Sydney Grayson, Sir Carter's daughter. Your stepmother told society she had to send you away as a girl after your father's death. She said you were insane with grief. I shall speak to my father about her lies at once. You are nobly born, Lady Sydney, and you should not be made to be a servant. She is illegally forcing you to-"

"Your Majesty, please." Sydney could hardly believe herself – contradicting the prince! - but she found she could tell him things she had never told anyone before. "I am honored that you have taken such an interest in my life, but I am sixteen. In two years I will be free to leave the manor. I have a bit of money safe from Vypra's reach and my mother has family in Marin. They will take me in."

"You would wait two years?" Sky asked incredulously. "I will not stand for this. You shall come home with me. My mother would be honored to have you as a lady-in-waiting. She was quite fond of Lady Dana. Please, lady, let me help you."

Sydney was beginning to wish she had just left. He wanted to help her and she was grateful that someone cared, but Syd had long ago resigned herself to her fate. "I must go, and perhaps you should as well, Your Highness. The ladies Elizabeth and Mora shall be missing you soon. Please, forget my troubles."

Sydney curtsied to the future monarch, her curls sweeping the ground, and then hurried back into the manor and up to her pitiful excuse for a bedroom. She watched the figure of the prince move closer to the house as he went to rejoin the party. When he was gone she lay down on her bed to rest until Lady Victoria summoned her.

As Syd lay there with her eyes closed, she thought about Prince Sky and the kindness she had been shown by him. He would be a wonderful monarch one day, of that Syd was certain. He disliked Elizabeth and Mora, choosing instead to look after servants. He had been so concerned and then outraged at Vypra's lies. One day, when she had married a respectable man from Marin, she would return and show Sky how well her life had turned out to be after all. She dozed off.

Many hours later, Sydney awoke and crossed to the window once more. The guests were leaving, Prince Sky included. Elizabeth and Mora escorted His Majesty to his carriage, and though she could not hear stepsisters' words, Syd was sure that the prince was not impressed. She allowed herself a small, secretive smile.

"Sydney, clean the manor," snapped Lady Victoria's cold voice from the other side of the thin wooden door. "And take care not to be too noisy as you do your chores. My daughters and I need our beauty sleep." Sydney heard her stepmother laugh an evil, high pitched laugh. "I saw that the prince was so amused by Elizabeth's jokes that he had to excuse himself to laugh. My daughter shall be queen of Silverhill and you shall be nothing but an urchin."

Syd closed her eyes tightly to keep from exploding in anger. She clenched her hands into fists and waited until she heard her stepmother's footsteps retreat.

When Victoria was gone, Syd crept out into the hall and down the flights of stairs to the grand dining room. With a sigh, Syd began to pile up the dirty dishes and carried them into the kitchens. As she scrubbed at the fine china and silverware with cold soapy water, the young maiden was joined by Alice. "Hello, love," Alice said, "It is inhuman to make you clean the entire manor twice in the same day. I will help in any way I am able."

"Oh, thank you, Alice," Sydney cried gratefully.

The two women cleaned together in silence. Then Alice had a question that Sydney was not prepared for. "Was the prince with you tonight, milady?"

"What do you mean?" Syd asked carefully. She was not sure what Alice's reaction to the truth would be. Syd watched her friend with anxious eyes.

"I heard he left the party for quite some time…after Elizabeth had another taunt to make. I ask again, Syd, was the prince with you?"

"Yes," Sydney admitted, lowering her gaze. "He was a true gentleman, Alice. Prince Sky had heard how cruelly Elizabeth spoke to me and he tried to comfort me. He even gave me his handkerchief." Syd produced the blue handkerchief from her apron pocket to show the cook, who gasped.

"That is the crest of the royal family," Alice said happily. "Oh, love, the prince is a good man, like his father Wesley. What kind of royal goes after someone he assumes to be a servant? I-"

"Alice, I told him the truth about Lady Victoria. I had to, for he was offering to find me a new station where I would be treated better. When he learned this, Prince Sky was absolutely livid. It was so kind, and noble…" Sydney sighed softly.

"If your father had not passed away so suddenly, love, you would have the same opportunities to marry the prince as Vypra's undeserving brats. But love, you would never know the proper etiquettes and codes that the upper class lives by. The-"

"I don't necessarily want to marry the prince, Alice…but I wish I could at least be his friend."

The older woman gave Sydney a brief hug. "I would help you meet him again if I could, lady. There has to be some way…"

Sydney went back to washing dishes. "I am a servant, Alice, no matter _what_ my birth status was. You are right; I do not have the knowledge of what it takes to be a lady. It shall never be, the prince and I. But you are so kind, to want to find a way to be my matchmaker of sorts. If my world were different, if I had a loving mother and father in Vypra's place…"

Alice could hear the tears in Sydney's voice. "Go up to bed, love. I shall finish the work. You need rest."

Sydney looked up at Alice's round face and nodded. "I must thank you for your kindness once again, Alice. I shall see you in the morning."

The young maiden went up to her bedroom again. She changed into her thin cotton nightgown and crawled between her ragged sheets. When Syd closed her eyes, all she could see in her mind's eye was Prince Sky's kind face.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: The finishing school idea is from _Ella Enchanted _by _Gail Carson Levine.

**Sydneyrella**

Syd's life returned to normal after the party. She did her chores, obeyed her stepmother and avoided her stepsisters. Whenever Syd had a moment, she tended to daydream about the prince until a harsh voice would snap her back to reality.

Several weeks after Lady Victoria's party, two familiar figures arrived at the Grayson manor. "Mother!" Elizabeth shrieked as she ran through the castle, "Mother, Sir Jack and the prince are here!" The girl in yellow danced around with excitement.

"I know, my precious one," Victoria purred in a sickening tone. She cupped Elizabeth's face in her hand, tapping her long fingernails on Elizabeth's skin. "Quickly, run along with Mora to your bedrooms and tell your attendants to comb your hair. I shall keep our guests entertained for a few minutes." The snake-like woman smiled in her evil way.

"Yes, Mother," Elizabeth replied, hurriedly pulling up her skirts so she wouldn't trip as she ran up the stairs. Sydney watched with a jealous feeling in her heart. If she were a normal girl, she would be joining her stepsisters in hasty preparations, maybe even laughing and gossiping with them as their maids attended to them. She would be allowed to speak to Prince Sky, and go to the kingdom's elegant balls…

"Sydney, let our guests in," Vypra barked at her stepdaughter, snapping her fingers to emphasize.

"Yes, Stepmother," Syd mewed obediently. She straightened her apron, put her shoulders back and raised her head proudly. It took the small girl a great effort to drag the oak door open by herself, but she managed well enough. Sir Jack and the prince were just coming up the marble steps as she pulled the door open.

"What luck. Hello, Sydney," Sky greeted his friend warmly. "Sir Jack, this is the lady I have told you about, the reason we are here today. Sydney, this is Jack."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Sydney," Jack said with an easy smile. Syd liked him instantly. "I see Sky was not exaggerating about your situation."

"No," Syd said in a small voice. Remembering her manners, she cleared her throat. "Please, come in. Let me show you to my stepmother's sitting room."

The two men followed Sydney through the maze of hallways to the living room were Victoria was waiting. "May I present the noble Sir Jack and Prince Sky?" Sydney announced upon arrival. Lady Victoria proudly straightened herself as the two men entered the room. She smiled that same evil smile, presumably to welcome the males to her home.

"You may leave us now, Sydney. Go to the kitchens and have Alice prepare lunch for our guests."

"Excuse me, Lady Victoria, but I do not wish for Sydney to be sent away. In fact, _Lady_ Sydney is why Sir Jack and I have paid you a visit today," Prince Sky said in a commanding voice.

Not wanting to upset His Majesty, Lady Victoria pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest, clearly waiting for an explanation. However, before Sky could begin to state his interest in Sydney, a manservant entered the room. "Presenting the young ladies Mora and Elizabeth," he said gravely. Syd's stepsisters pushed past him and scurried into the room.

They curtsied before the knight as briefly as possible before turning to Prince Sky. "Hello," Elizabeth giggled as she squeezed herself in next to the prince on the overstuffed velvet couch.

"Quiet now, my darling," cooed Vypra, "Prince Sky wants to talk to us about your sister."

"Mora?" Elizabeth demanded in an outraged tone. The younger of Syd's stepsisters looked very pleased with herself. "But Mother, Mora is a child! She is thirteen!" The grin slid off Mora's face and the younger girl looked ready to fight with Elizabeth.

"Your other sister, my angel," Vypra said pointedly.

Elizabeth snorted. "Cinders Sydney?" she laughed, pointing at Sydney. "She is a servant mother, not a lady. Your Majesty, _look_ at my stepsister. She is nothing compared to me and my beauty, grace and intelligence. I would make the other queens-"

"I have an official letter from King Wesley," Jack interrupted. "The prince has informed his father of your lies, Lady Victoria, and the king is displeased with the tales you have told for the last nine years. However, King Wesley says you will be redeemed if and when you send your stepdaughter to finishing school."

"We will escort her ourselves," Sky continued, "As Lady Kat Manx's school is on the way to the kingdom of Angeles, where I am headed to. I leave you with my father's letter, lady. Sir Jack and I will return in a week to fetch Lady Sydney. I expect she will be dressed in something more suited for someone of her station."

Lady Victoria narrowed her brown eyes ever so slightly as she took King Wesley's letter from Prince Sky. "Very well, Your Majesty. Sydney, thank our prince for being so kind to you this instant."

"Yes, Stepmother." Sydney turned to Prince Sky and locked her gaze with his. "I thank you, Your Highness. You have done a noble act for me, and I am honored by it."

He smiled and took her hand. "Goodbye for now, my lady." Sky raised her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it. Syd's breathing hitched.

Prince Sky saw his own way out of Lady Victoria's sitting room, closely followed by Sir Jack. "Lady," Jack said, touching the hilt of his sword in salute to the ladies of the manor.

Sydney was the happiest she could remember being since her father's death nine years before. _'I can hardly believe I get to leave this horrid place, to go to Lady Manx's school at that. What a wonderful man the prince is.'_ Sydney could hardly contain her excitement at the prospect of leaving soon, though Lady Victoria, of course, had something to say.

"How did you fool the prince into believing these _lies_?" she hissed at Sydney. "Read the letter, you dishonest witch of a girl!" Vypra thrust the scroll into Sydney's hands. Syd unfurled the parchment to read it, knowing that everything she had told the prince was truth. Syd had no reason to trick the prince.

_Lady Victoria,_

_My son, Prince Schuler Wesley Tate Collins of the house of Silverhill, tells me an interesting story. It seems that the young Lady Sydney Grayson, daughter of the late Lady Dana Grayson and Sir Carter Grayson, has not been institutionalized as you told society nine years ago. Not only have you lied and disgraced yourself, you have forced the girl to be a slave._

_Lady Sydney is of noble birth, Victoria, and she is required by our laws to know the etiquettes of society. Therefore, I shall take this matter into my own hands._

_I have written to an acquaintance of mine, Lady Kat Manx, and she has agreed to take Sydney as a last minute pupil. To ensure that she arrives, my son, Prince Schuler Wesley Tate Collins of the house of Silverhill, shall escort Sydney to school personally. You have one week, Lady Victoria, to see that your stepdaughter is properly prepared for school._

_if I am informed that Sydney does not look like other young ladies of her status, the consequences for you shall be quite serious, Victoria._

_Hope this finds you well,_

_King Wesley Albert Tate Collins_

Sydney rolled the scroll up once more and gave it back to her stepmother. "This letter tells the truth, Stepmother. You have lied, and I am forced to do the work of a slave. I am not paid to obey your every whim; I do it just because you have power over me."

"You are an orphan, Sydney," Vypra said in a low hiss, "You should be made to do the work I give you. You have no fortune with which to support yourself like my daughters do. No man will marry a 'lady' who does not possess a dowry. Your father left you nothing, do you understand? You have nothing, Sydney. I keep you in my home out of the goodness of my heart. What I do with you should be my business, but that nosy prince-"

Syd did something that she had never done – she contradicted her stepmother. "Take that back, Victoria. Sky is not nosy, he is a kind man. He sought to comfort me after Elizabeth taunted me at the party. I told him how cruel you three have always been to me, and His Majesty was outraged. I am glad he spoke to his father. He is a good man, Vypra, not nosy."

Vypra merely smirked, glancing at both of her daughters. "Look at little Sydney, my precious ones. She has fallen for the prince. She flatters herself that Sky cares for her. Pity your stepsister, my darlings. She is delusional. Perhaps I _should_ have had her institutionalized after all." Vypra stepped forward and sunk her talons into Syd's arm, her smirk gone and a glare in its place. "Do not contradict me again, Sydney. I guarantee it will be the last thing you _ever_ do."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Royals spending time in one another's castles also belongs to _Ella Enchanted. _I didn't intend to borrow so much of _Gail Carson Levine's _book, but oh well..._

**Sydneyrella**

Over the course of the next few days, Sydney could hardly contain her excitement. She was to leave her stepmother and stepsisters, and perhaps Lady Manx would be kind and let her stay on until she turned eighteen.

Because of King Wesley's letter and Prince Sky's reminder of his father's words, Vypra was forced to give Syd proper clothing. The vile woman hated to do any kindness to her stepdaughter and searched for a loophole. She soon found one, and with a smirk on her face she ordered the seamstress to alter Elizabeth's gowns from last season to fit Sydney.

Syd could care less about having her stepsister's old clothes, though she did marvel at Victoria's ability to treat her as badly as possible. The gowns were nicer than any she had owned since her father's death, and she could not complain.

On the day Prince Sky and Sir Jack were to come to escort Sydney to finishing school, she was awake at dawn, excited to go. Her gowns were neatly folded into a trunk, and the last reminders she had of her father had been carefully folded into a piece of old velvet that Alice had dug up.

"Oh, love, you'll be a perfect lady. I know it. You'll have your pick of all the young men in the kingdom, Syd." The cook winked, "I daresay even the prince would have you for his wife when Lady Manx is done instructing you. Oh, she's brilliant, and so kind…" Alice gave Sydney a big hug. "I am glad you are free."

Syd smiled and nodded. "So am I, Alice, though I shall miss you. You have been a good friend to me."

"It has been my pleasure, lady. Now, I had better get back to the kitchens before Vypra has my head for not getting her breakfast to her on time. All the luck in the world, Sydney. You will be a wonderful lady, like your mother." With that, Alice turned and left.

Sydney looked around her bedroom once more, checking that she had not forgotten anything she would need while she was away at school. When Syd was certain she had not left anything behind, she lugged her trunk down to the manor's ground floor. Syd left her luggage in a corner by the door and hoped that Victoria would not see it.

Syd ventured into the kitchens for her own breakfast. She picked up two freshly baked blueberry scones and ate slowly, savoring Alice's cooking. It was possibly the only thing she would miss about the manor when she was gone. Too many horrible things had happened to the young maiden here for her to have a feeling of homesickness once she had left.

Syd had just finished eating when her stepsisters became audible in the hallway. "…We _have_ to go with Sydney," Elizabeth said, "She cannot gain the upper hand with the prince if I am to marry him when I am of age. But how to go…do you have any idea, Mora, my sister? You do wish for me to be queen, do you not? I shall make you a duchess when Sky and I come to power if you find a way to help me in my time of great need."

Sydney shook with silent laughter. She knew Prince Sky was never going to consider Elizabeth for his wife. He had told her as much during the party so many weeks ago. It was not Syd's place to tell her deluded stepsister that the prince despised her, so she merely laughed as Mora spoke up.

"Who says you are to marry the prince?" the younger girl demanded. "It is just as likely for him to choose me for his wife. Perhaps _you_ should help_ me_."

"Ha!" Elizabeth laughed in a haughty manner not unlike her mother's. "You are only a child, Mora. You have another three years until you are of marriageable age. I have one year, _and_ I take after Mother. I am the beauty, sister, so I demand you help me."

"Ha!" Mora mimicked her older sister. Syd heard her stepsister stomp away. A moment later, Elizabeth followed, calling after Mora. Syd shook her head. What fools they were. And Victoria thought _Sydney_ was delusional. Syd would have loved to point out that Sky had not approved of Elizabeth's taunts and therefore would never care for her, but she decided to keep quiet.

Sydney left the kitchens to take a walk through the grounds, pausing beside the tree where Sky had first spoken to her. Because of that conversation, Sydney's whole world was about to change. She stood by the weeping willow for some time, until she was that the manor had a guest. She rushed back, arriving just as Prince Sky dismounted.

"That is much better," Sky said approvingly as he looked Syd's petite form over. Syd grinned and curtsied in front of him. Sky smiled back and took her hand again, just as he had done during their last encounter. "You are a lovely girl, Sydney."

Syd blushed, looking away from the prince's gaze. After a moment, she remembered her manners. "I apologize, Your Majesty. I thank you for your generous compliment. Shall we return to the manor to get my trunk? I am eager to leave."

"I can well imagine," Sky replied with a smile. "I shall fetch your trunks, Lady Sydney. Where are they?"

"There is only one," Syd told the prince as she climbed the steps to the manor door, "I will show you where it is, Highness." As he caught up with her, she spoke again. "But where is Sir Jack? Is he not to accompany us any longer?"

"Lady Allison received a letter from her parents, and Jack had to escort her to the family estate. It is just the two of us, Sydney." Sky pulled the door open, despite the fact that it was a servant's job. "Ladies first," Sky offered. Sydney, thrilled at the piece of information he had given her, skipped inside the manor.

Lady Victoria was waiting with her daughters, smiling pointedly. "Your Highness," she greeted in the warmest tone she was capable of. "I have a treat for you, Prince Sky. My lovely daughters are going to have their first season at court. Is that not wonderful? You shall be able to become better acquainted with my darlings."

Prince Sky nodded. "That is just what I have always wanted." The evil family did not catch his sarcasm. Sky looked over at Syd, who looked upset at Victoria's insistence of one-upping her. "My lady, where is your luggage? I shall carry it to the carriage for you." He crossed to her, and with his back to Syd's stepfamily he looked as if he were about to laugh. She smiled back and pointed to her one trunk.

"Here it is, Highness," she said in her soft voice. Sydney watched Sky pick the trunk up and turned to Vypra, Elizabeth, and Mora. "Goodbye, Stepmother. Goodbye, Elizabeth, Mora. I hope you will have fun at court. I am sure you will learn many things." Syd could not wait to learn the reason for Sky's laughter, so she scurried out after the prince without waiting for the vile females to reply.

Sky put the trunk into the carriage that had arrived while the pair was inside. "On you go," the prince told the drive, "May your journey be a safe one."

The carriage moved away, and Syd was confused. "But Prince Sky, are we not to travel in the carriage? It is faster than horseback, is it not?"

Sky was smiling as he stepped closer to Sydney. "Yes, it is. I have sent your luggage on ahead because I am not particularly excited about my visit to Angeles. I fear my mother and Queen Rose are plotting to marry Princess Jamie and I. I long ago promised myself that my queen would be someone who I love, not someone chosen for me. I am sure you understand."

"It makes perfect sense," Sydney agreed. "How long are you to be in Angeles, Majesty?"

"Please, I am Sky. We are friends, Sydney, and friends do not dangle rank over each other. I am Sky, not 'Your Majesty,' 'Your Highness,' or even 'Prince Sky.' As for your question, I am eighteen now and I must spend one year in Angeles as is the royal family's custom. It keeps peace."

"Well, I think my stepsisters shall be very disappointed with your absence, Elizabeth especially. She thinks she is to be queen one day. She has probably told every person she knows of her delusions."

Sky laughed. "Probably," he agreed. "Shall we begin our journey now? We have a long way to go."

"That we do. But you only have one mount," Sydney pointed out, "And if we took one of Victoria's mares, she would be very angry, despite the fact that you will one day be king. She will see it as thievery."

"I am sure she would. You will share my stallion. Do you require assistance in mounting? I am assuming, of course, that you have not had lessons."

"I have, but when I was a small girl. I think I shall need help, Majesty – I mean, Sky." She smiled, hoping he would forgive her slip-up. Syd could tell that Sky would be very strict about what Syd called him. She was happy about this. He really did want her to feel as if she was his equal.

Sky had hoped she would need his help. "I must assume again, lady, that you will not mind if I must touch a slightly intimate part of you." Sydney stiffened at this statement and Sky hid a smile. "Your waist, my lady. That is all I meant."

Sydney relaxed. "I do not mind that, Sky. The way you worded-"

"I understand." Sky smiled at her and reached for her waist. He easily swung her up into the saddle. "That was not so bad, was it?" Sky asked as he joined her. The prince was very pleased as Syd gripped his midsection tightly. He urged his stallion forward, and the two were off on their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sydneyrella**

The duo spent their weeks of travel getting to know one another better. Syd had so many questions to ask the prince, and he answered all of them. Syd never doubted that Sky was being completely honest with her. One night as they ate in the dining room of the inn where they were staying, Sky confided that he was terrified to be king.

The surprised Sydney immensely. "Why?" she asked before she took a sip of her water. "I think you will be a great king when the time comes. You are a good man, and you must have learned from your father's example…"

"Yes, my father is a fine king," Sky said slowly, "I am afraid the populace will judge my by my father's accomplishments. I do not know if I will ever live up to the expectations they have set for me."

Sydney did not know what to say to Sky's fears of being king, so she smiled warmly at him. Not long after the conversation ended, he bid her good night. "Tomorrow we shall arrive at school. I hope it is a better place for you than your stepmother's manor." He smiled. "I shall let you get your beauty sleep now, my lady."

"Good night, Sky." Sydney smiled at the prince one last time before retiring to her room. As she readied herself for sleep, Sydney thought about how much she would miss the prince. He would be away for a whole year…who knew if she would ever see him again? Syd pulled back the bedcovers and slipped between the cool cotton sheets, finding sleep easily.

Early the next morning, Sky led his stallion into the shade of an oak tree in front of Lady Manx's school. "Here is where we must part," Sky told the young maiden. She realized he was sad, just as she was. "I will write to you…providing, of course, that you will respond to my letters."

"I would like that very much," Syd replied before sweeping into a curtsy. When she straightened up again, Sky surprised her by pulling her into his embrace. He was quite strong and Syd felt safe with him. After a moment, Sky released her. "I wish you a safe journey."

He nodded. "I will escort you to the door, yes?" Sky did not wait for Syd to reply but held her hand as she walked up to the front of the school. The building where Lady Manx did her instructing was about the size of a merchant's home, not like the manor where Syd had lived her life, but large enough. Syd quite liked it. She knocked on the door.

The pair was greeted by the headmistress herself. "Your Majesty," she purred to Sky. "Thank you for bringing Sydney here to me. Have a safe trip to Angeles." Headmistress Manx bowed to the future monarch as was custom and he saluted in return.

"Goodbye, Syd." Over the weeks of the trip, Sky had become quite comfortable with calling Sydney by the shortened version of her name. "May you be a lady to rival all the others in the kingdom."

Kat looked Sydney over for a moment. "You are more like your mother than I had imagined," she said. Then she clapped her hands together. "Do come in, my dear. Your luggage arrived a week ago. I daresay you would like to freshen up a bit before lunch. I shall have a maid escort you to your bedroom and draw you a bath. How does that sound?"

Sydney could barely manage to breathe in front of this feline-like woman. Yes, Lady Manx was beautiful, but Sydney did not quite know what to make of her. "I-It sounds l-lovely," she stammered. "Pardon me, but you…"

"I hail from the forest, Sydney. I promise, I am not to be feared." Kat put a hand on Syd's shoulder and brought her into a parlor. "Sit, my dear. I shall be back shortly."

Syd did as she was instructed, sitting in a velvet chair softer than any bed Syd had ever slept in. She was quite comfortable. As Syd sat alone in the parlor, she thought about her new headmistress. Kat was from the forest…it made sense to the young maiden now. Sydney had never entered the Forest of Miren, but it was said that magical creatures still lived among the trees. Now Syd knew the stories were true.

A moment later, Lady Kat returned with a maid. "Sydney, this is Emily, your maid and attendant. Emily will help you bathe, dress, and do anything else you might need." The maid was a girl a few years older than Syd with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked kind, and Sydney smiled.

"This way, Lady Sydney," Emily said. Syd unfolded herself from the chair reluctantly to follow her maid. She led Syd to a bedroom on the second floor and showed her inside. "Your trunk is on your bed, but I have hung the gowns in your wardrobe. If you excuse me for a moment, I shall fetch your bath water." Emily curtsied and scurried away.

Syd looked around her room in awe. It was all done in shades of pink and Syd felt like a princess just by standing in it. She would love to live in this room, she was sure. Besides the bed she guessed was hers there were four others. Syd hoped the other girls would become good friends. Syd had never really had a friend her own age.

Emily returned with two buckets full of steaming water. She set the buckets on the floor before opening another door in the room where the washtub was located. The maid poured the water into the washtub. "Ready, Lady Sydney?" Sydney nodded and Emily bustled over to her. Syd's dress was off in a moment and before she knew it, she was in the tub.

Syd's new attendant was very efficient in her work and in ten minutes Syd was being dried off with a fluffy towel like the ones Victoria used. "Much better, I imagine," Emily said. She opened one of the wardrobes and took out Syd's favorite dress among Elizabeth's hand-me-downs. It was pale green in color with three quarter length sleeves and a rather low neckline. "This will do."

The young maiden was laced into her gown and Emily looked proud of herself. "I shall braid your hair. Then you will go down to lunch with the other young ladies." Emily rummaged through the remaining items in Syd's trunk for a comb. Syd sat down on the bed as Emily did her work. "You are lovely. Now go on, Lady Sydney; Lady Manx will want to introduce you to your fellow pupils."

Sydney found her way down to the first floor and spotted a pair of girls her own age. They giggled. "You must be Lady Sydney. I am Isabella," spoke up a dark haired girl. "Headmistress said you should be arriving soon. You must dine with us. We want to know all about His Majesty Prince Sky."

Syd felt a rush of acceptance. "I will tell you what I know," she told Isabella. "I am grateful that you sought my company. I feared I would be made to dine alone."

"Never!" Isabella cried. Syd had a feeling that this new acquaintance was overly dramatic. Isabella linked her arms through Syd's in a friendly gesture. "I think Prince Sky is just gorgeous. How did you meet him?"

The two girls took Syd into the dining room and showed her where to sit. "Well, I met him at a party," Syd began, "He was ever so sweet. My stepsister, Elizabeth, was being rude and the prince came to see if I was damaged by her words. He told King Wesley about my stepmother's lies, and the king decided to send me here."

"I saw that he embraced you before he left," sighed the other girl, who had fair hair. Syd's new friends giggled with delight as Syd's face flushed.

"What room are you in?" demanded Isabella. "I do hope we will share a dorm. I want us to be great friends."

"The room I was shown to was done all in pink," Sydney replied, "Do the dorms have names, then?"

"Yes," said the fair-haired girl. "I think you have been placed in the Pink Room. I am Rosalie and it seems we are roommates." She glanced at Isabella, "Isabella sleeps in the Blue Room. We will have so much fun anyway, Sydney."

"Please, I prefer to be called Syd," Syd told her friends. Before the girls could speak up, Lady Manx entered the room. In a hurry, every young lady stood up from their chairs. Isabella tugged at Syd's elbow so Syd would do the same.

Lady Manx gave a deep nod to her pupils. "You may sit, young ladies," Kat said. The girls did as instructed and then the headmistress spoke again. "We have a new arrival to our school, young ladies. Will Lady Sydney please stand?"

Syd was embarrassed, as anyone is when singled out in public. She stood up straight and proud now, remembering her family's name. As she looked around, Sydney saw that the faces of her peers looked back at her happily. Sydney felt the rush of acceptance once more. "Greet your new friend, young ladies," Lady Manx continued.

"Hello, Sydney," chorused the voice of Syd's classmates.

"Very good." Kat sat at the Hugh Table with the other teachers and picked up her silverware. The other girls did the same, and Sydney was bombarded with individual greetings. There were many beautiful names to go along with beautiful faces, and Sydney found herself grinning. Never had anyone ever paid so much attention to her…not since she was a child, anyway.

All the girls wanted to know about the prince and Syd answered their many questions patiently. "No, we are not secretly engaged," she told Rosalie. "He is a good, kind friend to me and that is all." Syd dug in the recesses of her brain to remember the way to use a knife while in proper company and hoped no one noticed how awkward she was.

"Do you know any of his secrets?" Isabella demanded.

Sydney hesitated; she was not sure if she should reveal just how close she and the prince had become. "I know what I imagine to be _most_ of his secrets, not all. I do not _think_ I know all of them, anyway. And I will not reveal a single one, I am afriad." The other girls frowned, but Rosalie spoke up.

"Syd would not be His Majesty's friend if she told his secrets. Let her eat in peace now."

Syd smiled gratefully. She ate in silence while Isabella and Rosalie chatted. When lunch was over, the trio entered the sewing room to work on embroidery. Sydney looked around again and found that she was happy to be here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sydneyrella**

Over the next few days, Sydney grew to be very comfortable with her new schedule. She improved her sewing and embroidery skills and learned to dance. She learned a bit of foreign languages, mostly Anglean, the language spoken in Angeles. She learned proper table etiquette and how to debate just enough to impress guests at dinner but not to make her future husband look foolish.

Other lessons included art, which she grew to be quite fond of. Isabella sulked when she discovered that Sydney was a fairly talented artist. "Oh, Syd, what am I to do with you? You've been oppressed by that wicked stepmother for years and when thrust upon proper society you outshine us all. It simply is not fair, especially as that dashing prince of ours favors you." Rosalie nodded agreement.

Sydney blushed. "Isabella, really. Sky does not favor me in the slightest. All he did was save me."

"You use his familiar name instead of his title. My, how scandalous," Rosalie teased. "And I would give anything for the prince to fancy me, Syd. Why do you protest His Majesty's affections?"

Syd liked her friends; they were lively and fun. But they liked to tease, especially when there was nothing to tease about. "Perhaps if there were affections I would not protest them. But as there are not, I protest your teasing." Sydney smiled to show that she was not angry, "Come, let us take a walk in the gardens. It is very warm in here."

Isabella and Rosalie followed their new companion, smiling at her refusal to discuss the fact that she was smitten with the prince. "I do suppose we should stop now," Rosalie apologized, as she and Isabella linked arms with Sydney. "But you have to admit, to an outsider it seems that His Majesty wants you to be a royal one day."

Syd rolled her eyes and was silent for the rest of the walk.

After afternoon tea, the post that had arrived was given out and Syd had a letter from the prince. "Ooh," Isabella giggled. "Girls, Sydney has a love note from His Highness! All hail the future queen of Silverhill!" she cheered. Syd blushed and looked away.

Of course, at Isabella's yells, the other girls had to crowd around Syd, their expressions filled with admiration. "Does Prince Sky declare his undying affections in his letter, Sydney?" Rosalie asked. The other students nodded, wanting details. Syd clutched the unopened envelope closer, shaking her golden head 'no.'

"I'd prefer to read my letters in private," she said in a slightly cold voice. "I think I shall go elsewhere for the time being." Syd rose from her chair with all the grace she possessed and strode out of the room.

Mistress Manx, who had been watching her students as they gathered around Sydney, spoke. "Let her go, my dears. Sydney does not pry into the contents of your letters. And Lady Isabella, please do not scream across the room again. It is most unladylike."

"Yes, Headmistress."

Sydney's feet had carried her into the room she shared with Rosalie and three other girls. Beds were not for sitting on here at the academy, so Syd chose the pink velvet armchair to sit in. She still could not believe that she had a friend in the prince, much less that he would take the time to write her despite his many other commitments. _'But he _did_ promise, and he _is_ a man of his word,'_ Syd thought. She felt a little thrill go through her. Perhaps Isabella and Rosalie were right.

She used a letter opener to slice the envelope open neatly. Then, with a shaking hand, she took out the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Syd,_

_I hope you are enjoying your days at school. I daresay you are, considering where you come from. Your stepmother should rot for imprisoning you so, but I digress._

_Have you made friends yet? I should like to hear about them if you have. I cannot imagine what they must say about us exchanging letters._

_I arrived here in Angeles only two days after I left you. King Mackenzie and his Queen Rose are quite hospitable, treating me as if I am a nephew rather than visiting royalty of another kingdom. Princess Jamie, their eldest daughter, is about your age. My fears are confirmed, though, Syd, my mother and Queen Rose plot for Jamie and I to wed. When there is more news to tell about this, I shall inform you._

_Father says Lady Manx was most eager to take you in at her school. I could not convince him to tell me the reason, but I am sure he knows. If you discover the reason, I would like to know._

_Do not be a stranger, now._

_Best luck at school,_

_Sky_

Sydney could not help a huge grin from breaking out on her face. He wanted to look out for her, to make sure all was well. She sighed softly.

There was a knock at the door. "I am decent," Syd announced. It had to be a servant; any of her roommates would have let themselves in. Emily, Syd's attendant, came in and swept into a curtsy. "Hello, Emily."

"Lady, Mistress Kat requests that you dine with her tonight," Emily informed her. "She says to wear your best gown and to be in her private dining room at the stroke of six."

"But it is already half past four!" Sydney cried, looking at the carriage clock on the mantelpiece. "How will I prepare on time?" She was distressed; she had to look her very best in order to feel anything other than a fool in front of the headmistress. Syd flung open her wardrobe, frantic.

"Sydney, my lady, you are forgetting one vital fact," Emily smiled, "You have me." The maid would never have the courage to speak like that to any other girl, but Syd was easy to be fond of. Emily also knew a bit of her mistress' past and knew Syd would prefer to be spoken to like someone of an equal station.

"That is true." Syd's breathing calmed as she rifled through Elizabeth's hand-me-downs. "I like this one." The gown Syd had chosen was white silk, sleeveless and reaching to the ground.

"I shall get your water, my lady." Emily hurried off to do so as Syd looked through her combs to decide which one to wear. She did not know where she had gotten the accessories, but none of her roommates claimed them and Syd merely surmised that Kat had given them to her. After a moment of thought, Sydney chose a comb sculpted to look like a pink rose and placed it on her bed.

Emily came in with water and Syd had her second bath in a week. She could definitely get used to this life of luxury. Working with her maid, Sydney was undressed in a few minutes' time and soaking in the tub. Once again she was given a soft towel to dry off with.

"You like this comb, my lady?" Emily asked, sliding Sydney's selection into her knot of golden curls. "My lady is lovely," Emily offered. Sydney smiled. She stood up and twirled around, and for a fraction of a second she could imagine herself a queen as Isabella and Rosalie had said. Then she remembered Sky's letter.

"How much time do I have left until my dinner with Headmistress Manx?" Syd asked.

"A quarter hour."

Fifteen minutes would never serve to write a letter to her friend. She would have to wait until later. Syd picked up the letter from the armchair and hid it in her wardrobe. She suspected the other girls would try to read her private letter, and it wasn't something she wanted to risk. "Very well. I shall go sit in the parlor for now."

Sydney found her way down to the parlor and waited out the last fifteen minutes. As she waited, she tried to form a response to Sky's letter.

Six o'clock struck soon enough and Syd ventures into Lady Manx's private dining room. "Good evening, Lady Sydney," greeted Kat. "You look lovely. I simply cannot get over how much you resemble your late mother." Kat smiled warmly. "Sit, my dear."

There were only two places set, the head of the table and one to the right of the head. Sydney took the seat at Kat's right, trying to smile back. "You are most kind, Headmistress Manx." Sydney reached for her fine white linen napkin, shook it twice, and placed it in her lap. "My lady, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, Sydney." Kat served the roast duck on a platter and passed the plate back to Syd. "Yes?"

"Did you know my mother? It is just that you have spoken of her to me twice now, and I hoped that if you knew her you might tell me stories. You see, I know almost nothing about her…"

"No one has old you about Lady Dana? Not even your late father?" Sydney shook her head. Kat let out a sigh. "Yes, Sydney. I knew your mother. She and I were friends in our girlhood. You probably were never told this, Sydney, but I am your godmother."

"My godmother?" Syd chirped happily. "No, I was never told such a thing. But why did I not see you when I was a child? Surely my father would have allowed you to visit…" Syd grinned, "My godmother. That is why you wanted to take me in. That makes sense now, and I can tell Sky…"

"I am sorry, my dear, that I believed Lady Victoria's lies about you being sent away all those years ago. If I had known, I would have taken you from her care many years ago. Do you forgive me?"

"You have given me a new home with more luxuries than I had ever expected to have. I forgive you, Lady Manx, though in my opinion there is nothing for you to apologize for."

"As for why I never came to visit you before Sir Carter's passing, I was afraid. Your mother was my dearest friend, Sydney, and I was afraid if I looked at you I would blame you for taking her away from me. It has been sixteen years now, and I see her when I look at you, but no blame comes to my mind. She would be proud of you for coming out of a dire situation, every inch a lady."

"Thank you."

Kat nodded. "I have something for you, my dear." She stood and ushered Syd into another room off the private dining hall. She opened a wardrobe to reveal a dress made of rose silk. "This was a gift I had made for your mother to wear on the traditional trip parents make to the monarchs' castle with their new child. I never got to send it to her. You'll make it beautiful."

Lady Manx looked to Syd for her approval. Sydney beamed with pride. "I will be honored to wear it." Kat smiled and knelt in front of the wardrobe. She presented Sydney with a pair of glass slippers.

"Your mother wore these on her wedding day. They will fit you. My dear, I hope these small gifts are some sort of remedy for never knowing me."

"I cannot thank you more." Syd curtsied.

Kat and Sydney sat down to finish their dinner. It was nearly eight o'clock when the two parted. Syd's attendant came to carry her gifts upstairs.

The room was empty; the other girls were at their leisure hour. Syd sat at one of the desks with Sky's letter and composed a response.

_Dear Sky,_

_Lady Manx and my mother were childhood friends. She is my godmother. That is why she agreed to take me at such short notice. She has given me gifts: A beautiful dress made of pink silk and glass shoes. She said they were my mother's. I can only hope that I will have somewhere to wear my fine clothes to one day._

_I hear Princess Jamie is beautiful like Queen Rose, but I remember you wish for your future wife to be someone you love and someone who loves you in return. Best luck in finding someone, though I am sure anyone could love you. Do not misinterpret me, I simply mean that you are a kind man. Any girl would want you for a husband, regardless of whether you are a prince or a commoner._

_Finishing school is quite unlike anything I am used to. I have two friends, Isabella and Rosalie, and they have been quite kind to me. I should like to stay friends with them. But never fear, Sky, it is you who I am most grateful to, for you set me free of my stepfamily._

_In your next letter, I would appreciate if you could tell me more of the customs in Angeles. I am learning the language and it is a beautiful one. Also, you promised to keep me informed about the princess and the queen's plans to marry the two of you. I think any anecdotes on this will be hilarious._

_Take care,_

_Syd_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I'm sure a lot of you will hate me for this. Don't worry, comrades, it will all end happily later. On another note, for those of you reading _My Mom is a Teacher_, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted as I'm going on vacation for a few days. Sorry!_

**Sydneyrella**

While Syd was learning the ways of being a lady and Sky the ways to be diplomatic, they continued to stay in touch. His letters always brought a smile to Sydney's face, and she wrote back as quickly as she could. After several weeks, the other girls stopped questioning her as to the contents of His Majesty's messages. Syd was grateful.

Syd was sitting at her desk in the dormitory, her posture ramrod straight, reading Sky's latest letter.

_Dear Syd,_

_Today Queen Rose sent the princess and I out on a picnic. When we reached a suitable place, the princess began to laugh. I asked her what was so funny, fearing I had done something to embarrass myself. She told me she knew what her mother was trying to do, and that, with no offense to me, she did not wish to marry me. I felt greatly relieved, as you can well imagine._

_She is a lovely girl, smart like her mother and with her father's sense of humor, but not my type. I have come to regard her, along with her brother and sister, as the siblings I never had. As I have stated in previous letters, the king and queen are kind to me, and I almost feel at home here in Angeles._

_I must confess, though, my lady: I miss you. But we have already made it through nearly half a year. I think I shall be home before I know it. I shall come visit you, and you may show my off to your lovely friends._

_It grows late, so I must extinguish my candle and get some rest._

_All the best,_

_Sky_

Sydney smiled as she folded up the letter again and added it to the stack of his other messages. She was ecstatic to know that Sky was not falling in love with the princess. She had feared that he would if Queen Rose interfered enough in Sky and Jamie's affairs.

She reached for a roll of parchment, an eagle feather quill, and a bottle of deep blue ink. She paused for a moment, deciding how to open her response to Sky's latest news.

_Hello again, Sky,_

_I am most glad you have found some sort of companionship with the princess. I think it is an important thing to have a good friend wherever one goes. The gods know I have had so few friends in my life that I cherish the ones I have with all my heart._

_I am also grateful that I am missed by you, for you are missed by me as well. You are my dearest friend, Sky. Truly you are. There are parts of my past that I conceal from my finishing school friends, but I find that I can (and _must_) tell you everything._

_I, too, believe that the year has passed quickly since our parting. I should love a visit from you, and of course I would show you off to Isabella, Rosalie, and the others. I am sure several of my classmates would faint at the prospect of being in the same room as the prince of Silverhill. You are one of the main causes of gossip here, you know, despite the fact that you are in another country. The others girls seem to think you quite handsome, and if I may be honest with you, I find that I must agree._

_If I may ask, Sky, are there any other girls of your acquaintance in Angeles that you find could be lovable?_

Syd could hardly believe what she had just written. She had tried to contain that particularly nosy question to the back of her mind. It was none of her affair who Sky married. She studied the contents of her reply, trying to decide if he would think it was too prying of a question. _'Well, we have told one another everything. Perhaps he will not mind my rudeness,'_ Syd thought.

She picked up her quill again to finish her letter.

_I ask out of friendship, of course. I care only for your happiness, Sky, for you have given me mine. _

_It is time for tea here in Silverhill. I must join my peers. Until next time._

_Fondly,_

_Syd_

The petite blond looked over her letter once more. There, that bit at the end made her query seem a little more innocent. She waited for the last of the dark blue ink to dry before folding the letter up and placing it in an envelope. She addressed it, as always, to Prince Sky at the castle of the royal family in Angeles.

Syd stood up, straightened her skirts, and went down to the first floor.

After dropping the letter in the basket of outgoing post, Syd found her friends sitting down to tea and joined them, her thoughts still on Sky.

0o0o0o0

About a week after Syd's reply was mailed, she received another letter from the prince. As Syd looked for a private place to read her letter, she marveled at the speed of the post. When she had still lived in the manor, she had heard her stepfamily complain about the mail several times a week.

Sydney's feet carried her to her dorm room. She chose the big pink armchair once more and opened the envelope.

_My dear Syd,_

_I do know a girl who I find I could love, and I believe she would love me as well. But she is not an acquaintance in Angeles; she resides in Silverhill. I do believe she is the woman I will ask to be my queen, once the time is right._

_Syd, I know you would like her. She is intelligent and brave and would make a brilliant queen. And I must thank you for being so concerned about my happiness. It makes me smile, reading your words expressing how much you wish for me to be happy. I would also like to say here that I care about your joy as well._

_You may always be honest with me. In fact, I must insist upon it. And for the sake of being honest, I must tell you that you are beautiful. I am certain that you must be the envy of all your classmates._

_I know very little of finishing school customs, but I do know that sometimes schools for young ladies mingle with schools for young gentlemen. I believe it is my turn to ask: Is there a man that you think you can love who would love you in return? If so, I should like to meet him one day._

_You must excuse me, my lady. King Mackenzie and Prince Matthew and I are going on a hunt. Hunt is not my favorite sport, but it would be rude of me to refuse. We shall not return for several weeks. I shall think of you, often._

_Best wishes,_

_Sky_

As Syd finished reading his letter, her heart sunk. Sky was in love with some other young maiden. But Syd had been _so_ sure… Had he not fought to free her of her bonds to Victoria? Had he not kept her safe during their journey? Had he not confided in her? And yet, all this time, Sky had loved another.

Syd may have been able to deny her growing feelings for the prince to Isabella and Rosalie, but she could not deny them to herself. Her heart felt heavy. She was in love with Sky, and he would never love her in return.

She wanted to cry, but as she was expected to her languages class in ten minutes, she would save that for later.

But what was the point anymore? Why should she stay here and learn things that were of no use to her? She would not be an embarrassment to her family in Marin when she joined them in her eighteenth year, and now that she knew that Sky was not in love with her, she did not want to stay.

She could return to Victoria and serve her time in peace. When she was eighteen she would leave for Marin and refuse to come to her homeland. Sky would marry the young maiden of his dreams and forget that Syd had ever existed.

Syd flung open her wardrobe and put her gowns in her trunk. She packed hastily, needing to get out of here. Syd placed her glass slippers in the trunk on top of the pink dress and then called for Emily.

"Please leave my trunk in the parlor," Sydney instructed her maid. "I must speak to the headmistress." Emily lifted Syd's trunk into her arms and started down the stairs. Sydney followed.

Headmistress Kat met Syd at the bottom of the stairs. "Sydney my dear, I have just seen Emily with your possessions? Where are you going? How will you get there?" The headmistress' eyes showed a deep concern for her late friend's daughter.

"I must go home. I do not think I can be here another second. He wanted me to have a better life; he says he wanted me to be happy." Here Sydney began to shed her tears, "But Sky loves another! I do not want to be happy without him. I do not think I can be. So I will go back to my stepmother and do her bidding. I thank you for your kindness, Lady Manx. Perhaps I will see you again."

Kat embraced Sydney gently, and Syd found herself slightly comforted. She had no memories of being held like this, as if by a mother. "I am sorry, Sydney. I know you care very deeply for Prince Sky. But are you sure you wish to return to your stepmother? You are respected and appreciated here."

"I am sure."

"Then I will have my personal coach take you home. It travels at twice the speed of a normal coach. You will be home this evening."

"Thank you," Sydney replied as she followed the headmistress out to the stables. There, the two females were greeted by a giant pale blue carriage. Kat opened the door.

"But the coach…should it not have a driver?" Sydney questioned, puzzled. She was reluctant to ride in such a thing. Was it not dangerous?

"It is enchanted with the forest's magic, my dearest Sydney. It will know where to take you and how to return to me. You shall not be harmed, my dear one. Will you write to me? I feel as if I have not gotten to spend enough time with you."

"I will write to you, Godmother. Again, I thank you for your hospitality from the bottom of my heart. Will you do one last favor for me?" Sydney questioned, her eyes sad.

"Of course."

"Will you tell Isabella and Rosalie that I am sorry? Will you tell them what lovely ladies they are and that I am honored to have been friends with them? More tears trickled out of her eyes.

"I shall." Syd climbed up into the carriage and looked down at her godmother with those same sad blue eyes. "Travel safely, my dear, though I am certain that my magic will protect you. And please, Sydney, remember that you are always welcome here. I shall keep a room ready for you in case you ever decide to visit."

Syd could not reply, so she looked away. Kat waved her hand towards the carriage and it took off, all by itself. Syd was unnerved for the first few miles, but then the reason for her flight crossed her mind once more. Tears pricked at her eyes, and this time she did not try to stop them from falling.

She lost track of time, crying her heart out for the love she felt for Sky that would never be returned. He would never hear from Sydney again. Maybe he would wonder why she did not reply, but Sydney found she did not care.

It had been several hours before the carriage arrived at the manor. It was dark in Silverhill and no one was out on the grounds. She wondered how she was to get into the manor. Syd thought for a moment before trying the door. To her surprise, the door was unlocked. She returned to the carriage and picked up her trunk. Syd lugged it back to the door, only to be met by her stepmother and stepsisters.

"Well, well, well…" Victoria said evilly. "Look who came crawling back to us, my darlings. What do you think you are doing, Sydney? I was under the impression you would never come back to your oppressors. I thought you were too good for us." Victoria smirked and then Elizabeth and Mora snickered.

"I find finishing school very little to my liking, Honorable Stepmother. I wish to come back and do your bidding." Victoria did not catch the sarcasm in Sydney's voice, but she did see the pain in her eyes. She smirked once more.

"What is the matter, little Sydney? Does His Majesty not love you? He would never have chosen you, even if you had stayed away at school and become a lady. You are not worth his time…nor are you worth mine. I guess I can take you in again. I am a generous woman."

She strode away, and Syd brought her trunk up to her old cell of a bedroom.

"Welcome home," she muttered to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sydneyrella**

Syd's life went back to how it had been before she had ever met the prince. Victoria smirked as she watched her unwanted stepdaughter do her many chores. The evil woman's daughters took their cues from her. They had been terribly disappointed that the prince had been away during their court session, and they took it out on Sydney.

One afternoon, Syd scrubbed the entryway on her hands and knees for nearly three hours. Elizabeth and Mora, with smirks on their faces similar to Vypra's, tracked in mud from the stables, leaving Syd in tears. "Terrible little brats," Syd muttered to herself as she set about cleaning the floor once again. Her hands were bleeding when she finished for the second time.

Alice was sympathetic. "Love, everyone knows what rotten creatures your stepsisters are. Do not take it personally, Syd. They will grow up to be spinsters, and miserable ones at that. And you, milady, will be loved by everyone. You will get through this."

Sydney tried to take comfort in her friend's words, but nothing helped. Her heart was broken, and it would never be the same again. She was too tired at night to cry herself to sleep, but her dreams were always filled with images of the prince. Sometimes, when Alice had smuggled her a candle or two, Syd would take out the letters Sky had sent her and reread them over and over again.

Why had she ever deluded herself into thinking that Sky loved her? So maybe he had written to her and told her secrets. It clearly did not mean his feelings for her were anything but friendly. By the gods in the heavens, she was a foolish dreamer.

When Sydney had been home for a few weeks, Elizabeth and Mora received invitations for a homecoming ball in Prince Sky's honor. All the maidens of eligible birth in the kingdom were to come. The wicked sisters cackled with glee. Vypra smiled at them before drawing her daughters into her embrace. "The prince is sure to choose one of my lovely angels." She glared at Syd as if daring her to ask why she hadn't gotten an invitation as well.

Syd picked up her stepfamily's dirty breakfast dishes and continued back to the kitchen. Alice looked at her sympathetically. "I saw the post, love," she said quietly. The cook dug into her apron pocket. "Syd, you don't think he forgot about you, do you?" Alice pressed the enveloped into one of Syd's hands. "Sweet, you should go. Make him sorry that he ever chose someone else over you. I'll find a way to help get you there."

The young maiden shook her golden curls. "Alice, I love the prince. I do not think I could stand to see him with another. It breaks my heart just to think of it. I will not go."

Before Alice could speak, Syd had already gone.

0o0o0o0

All Mora and Elizabeth spoke of for weeks was the ball. Victoria had them both fitted for new gowns, all the while smirking at Syd. How the little urchin had ever thought that the prince would choose her was beyond Victoria's comprehension. Syd was not pretty or smart, not like her beautiful daughters. How rich and powerful she would be once she was mother to the future queen of Silverhill. Her mind was already filled with plans to expand the manor.

Sydney kept silent, trying not to be noticed by her stepfamily. A few days after the invitations for Prince Sky's ball arrived, Alice gave Syd a letter from Lady Manx. "Go read it, love. I will make an excuse for you if the lady asks where you have gone."

The younger woman nodded and went up to her pitiful excuse for a bedroom. Syd stood next to the window for better light and ripped open the envelope.

_My dear Sydney,_

_I hope you are being treated more kindly by your stepfamily, though I doubt it. I am sure your stepsisters are obnoxious as ever, and that Lady Victoria is heartless. Sweet, I am sure they are merely jealous._

_By now I am sure you have heard about Prince Sky's homecoming ball. He is supposed to pick his wife at this ball and I know he has hurt you, but I think you are mistaken. I think he is not in love with some other maiden, but you. Another letter from His Majesty arrived three weeks after you left. He must be concerned about your silence._

_Lady Victoria will try to keep you from going to the castle for the ball, but it is wrong and illegal for her to do so. My dear one, you must only say the word and I shall journey to your manor. I will straighten the lady out. I think that if you were to attend the celebration, you might be pleasantly surprised._

_Fondly, _

_Kat_

"There is nothing to be surprised about," Syd muttered to herself. She could not reply to Kat just now, as Alice had not had the chance to nick some parchment and ink from Victoria yet. Syd put the letter from her godmother with Sky's letters. She wished she could just lie down and sleep, but Victoria would be looking for her soon. "No rest for the weary."

0o0o0o0

The day of the ball was one of the busiest Syd could remember. Victoria had given her daughters permission to use Sydney as their attendant and maid. The evil sisters took great delight in this. They had Syd up before dawn, running her ragged with demands.

Finally, the girls were in their gowns and almost out the door. Syd secured Elizabeth's brown locks with a yellow comb. "Best hurry, my lady. You cannot keep the prince waiting any longer." Syd tried not to sound bitter.

Elizabeth stalked away, her head held high. Syd watched her stepsister til she was out of sight and then returned to her cell of a bedroom. She lay down on the hard mattress, exhausted from Mora and Elizabeth's chores. She kept seeing the prince's face in her mind, over and over again.

Syd had nearly fallen asleep when there was a knock on her door. "Sydney, love," said Alice. "You have a visitor." The door creaked open. Syd rolled over and hid her face in her lumpy pillow.

"I am too tired, Alice, and who would seek my company? I have no friends."

"Sydney," scolded the voice of Lady Manx. "Did you learn nothing at my school? A lady never sends a guest away. Now stand and let me look at you." Syd could not believe what was happening.

She scrambled up from the bed and ran to her godmother. Kat's arms folded around Syd and the younger woman felt loved and safe. "Oh, Lady Manx, they are all so terrible to me. They taunt me so, knowing the prince would never have me."

"My dear one, I am going to do this for your own good. I mentioned Sky had sent you another letter. I have brought it to you personally so that I can help you prepare to leave once you have finished reading it." Kat drew out an envelope and gave it to Syd.

Syd just stared. "By the gods," Kat said savagely. "Excuse me, darling. Ladies do not swear. Now open the letter. Please Sydney, you must trust me."

After a long, silent moment, Syd opened the envelope. Her hands shook as she pulled out the parchment. She smoothed it flat and began to read.

_My dear Syd,_

_I fear that I must have misled you. I wrote to you of my love in Silverhill and listed the qualities she possesses that endear her to me. I made a big fuss about how certain I was that you would like her that I now realize how I must have hurt you._

_Syd, Sydney…my Syd, the girl whom I love is none other than you._

_If you will accept my marriage proposal, come to my homecoming ball. I am to choose my wife there, and I choose you. If I do not see you at the stroke of midnight, I will know of my rejection._

_I love you._

_Sky_

Sydney could hardly believe what she had just read. Sky loved her just like she loved him! Tonight he would declare his love for her in front of the entire kingdom, and they would be happy for the rest of their lives…

She let out a squeal of joy. "The prince loves me!" Syd yelled, "I am to go to the ball!"

Kat smiled knowingly. "Well my dear, we must get you ready to go. Let us get you bath water, shall we? Where would we find a washtub?"

"Elizabeth's chambers," Alice answered, "I shall take care of it, my ladies." The cook bowed and left Syd's room. Kat crossed the tiny space to Syd's wardrobe and pulled open the door. In the very back of the wardrobe was Sydney's rose silk dress and the glass slippers.

"I think the occasion calls for a bit of dressing up." Kat eyed Sydney's dirty garments and frowned.

Kat acted as Sydney's attendant. She had Syd clean and lightly scented with lavender in what seemed like no time at all. With a wave of her hand, Kat dried Syd's hair and Syd wondered what the extent of Kat's abilities was. And before Syd knew it, she had been made into a lady. "You're lovely," Kat said, "You will take my carriage, darling. Have a lovely time." The older lady kissed Syd's forehead.

"Thank you for everything, Kat. I would never be going to see Sky if it had not been for you. How shall I ever repay you?"

"It is not necessary. Now go."

Sydney nodded and pulled up her skirts. She ran out into the night and climbed into Kat's carriage. A moment later, the carriage began to move on its own.

Due to the speed at which Kat's coach traveled, Syd was at the royal family's castle only fifteen minutes later. She ascended the many steps up to the entrance alone, feeling nervous but excited. She had not seen Sky in so long…

As she entered the ballroom, people smiled and nodded. She felt like she had at finishing school, accepted at long last. She hoped she would find Sky soon. She could not wait to see him.

"Syd!" called a familiar voice. It was Isabella, in a lavender velvet gown. A strand of pearls was fastened around her neck. "How on earth did you get here? Your stepfamily arrived an hour ago, and you were not with them." She embraced Syd.

"Lady Manx helped me." Syd gave a brilliant smiled. "Isabella, I have the most wonderful news. But you shall find out soon enough, I suppose. Pardon me, but I must locate Sky." Syd noticed that her friend's face lit up.

Sydney scanned the ballroom for her prince. Just when she was about to abandon this for a moment to catch up with Isabella, she spotted Sky across the room.

Sky was barely listening to the lady who was talking animatedly to him. He looked around, hoping to find Sydney. He did not know if she was coming, but he hoped she would. How he missed her…

Then, two blue gazes locked on opposite sides of the ballroom. Sydney smiled and Sky nodded. The two began navigating towards the center of the room, ready to be reunited. When they met up, they embraced, clinging to each other.

After a moment of this, Sky took his lady by her hand and led her to an obscure corner of the room, grinning down at her. "So my affections are returned, I take it," Sky said. "I was most anxious to see if they were. I am glad for it, Syd. So glad."

"As am I." Syd looked at him, her eyes twinkling. "You look particularly dashing tonight." Sky was wearing a navy blue tunic that brought out the color of his eyes nicely, as well as white breeches. "Though I am sure you have heard before."

"Sydney, you are beautiful." And she was, in the pink silk dress that showed off her shape without being vulgar. He twirled her around to her dress swirled to reveal her glass shoes. "My Sydney. My queen." Sky drew her into his arms.

The couple stayed like that for a long moment. Then Sky spoke up. "I must have my mother and father tell the band to stop so I can make the announcement. I shall be right back."

Syd nodded as Sky slipped back through the crowd. She was so happy right now: she was here with Sky, who was about to tell the kingdom that he loved her.

The happy youths had not noticed a pair of dark brown eyes on them. Once Sky had gone, Lady Victoria stomped over to Syd. She grabbed her stepdaughter's arm and twisted hard. "I thought you would know to stay at home. How dare you come here. We are going home and I am going to make sure that you never see the light of day again."

Syd struggled, but Vypra was strong. "Sky!" Syd cried, but Vypra quickly clamped a hand over Syd's mouth. There was nothing Syd could do…except leave her glass shoes behind and pray that Sky would understand her message.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sydneyrella**

Sky found his mother and father mingling with other guests, parents of the ladies Sky was supposed to be meeting. He politely waited until Lord Meyers and his wife left before moving into the king and queen's line of vision. Sky saluted to his father and embraced his mother. "My son, is there a lady here whom you would enjoy getting to know?" Queen Jennifer asked.

"Have you seen Duke Cole and Duchess Alyssa's girl? She is –" King Wesley was interrupted by Jennifer's elbow in his ribcage. Jennifer smiled at Sky, waiting for her only child to answer.

"Mother, she tells me she accepts my proposal." Sky was grinning widely, reminding Jennifer of her husband. "She is Lady Dana and Sir Carter's daughter, Lady Sydney. You know her, Father; she is the girl whom we rescued from Lady Victoria. I shall introduce you to her, and then I will announce to society my plans to wed Sydney. Mother, I know you will love her. She has the sweetest disposition and the softest, gentlest voice…"

"I will love her because you do. Now bring her here; I cannot wait to meet the maiden whom my son loves."

Sky did as his mother had told him to, weaving through the many guests as quickly as possible. When he got to where he had left Syd, the prince was shocked to see his fiancée was missing. Her shoes were right she had been standing. _'How odd,'_ he mused, _'Why are her shoes here?'_ He looked around. There was no flash of golden hair or pink silk. She wouldn't have left him…not unless she had no chouse.

He searched for Syd's stepfamily. He saw many young girls of eligible birth, but not Elizabeth, Mora or their mother.

Of course. Syd had been discovered by one of her stepsisters or Victoria. That was why she had left her shoes behind: so he would know to rescue her. Fury and determination coursed through Sky's body. How dare they take Syd from him?

The prince returned to his mother and father. "Where is she?" Wesley questioned. "I thought you said Sydney was here and that we were to be formally introduced to our new daughter."

"She _was_ here," Sky spat, "But now she and her stepfamily have vanished. Sydney left behind her glass shoes, and she would never do so without a good reason. They were her mother's. I think Victoria must have been angry that Syd came to our castle. I must go to their manor and bring her back."

Wesley nodded. "Go at once. Bring a couple of men-at-arms with you, for if your theory is true, Victoria will be charged with kidnapping. I have wanted to be able to lock her up for decades. She is the most _annoying_ creature…" Jennifer rolled her eyes.

Sky wove through the crowd again and raced down the marble steps. He told a stable boy to saddle mounts for him and three men-at-arms and went off to find his companions. Sky found Jack in the guardhouse. "What a fool," Jack said, "To try to come between you and your lady."

The prince, Jack and two other knights rode off towards the Grayson estate. Sky was praying desperately that Sydney had not been harmed.

0o0o0o0

"You had no right to leave my home, you ungrateful wench. Where did you get this dress, Sydney? I believe my Elizabeth has a gown like it!" Vypra looked at her oldest daughter, who nodded quickly. "Now you are a thief as well! When my angelic daughter weds the prince I will have you thrown in jail. Now one steals from my family or my home." Vypra slapped Syd hard across her face.

Just then, Lady Kat strode calmly down the grand staircase. She looked at her goddaughter and then at Victoria. "My dear old friend," Kat said sarcastically, "I see you are kind as ever." Kat cupped Sydney's pretty face in her hands, tapping one slender index finger on the angry red spot on Syd's cheek. The mark vanished instantly. "All better, love."

"L–Lady Kat," Vypra stuttered. Then she drew herself up to her full height. "I do not recall inviting you to visit my home. You must leave at once. I will not have you here."

"I have done some poking about. Sir Carter left this house to Sydney. It was never yours, Victoria. But the reason for my visit is to see to it that you never harm my goddaughter again. You have taken her from her rightful place beside the prince. I will take her back."

"Ha!" Victoria laughed. She chose to forget how close Sydney and the prince had been at the ball. "He shall never want _Sydney_ for his wife. She is an urchin, Manx. And she will not leave this house in my daughter's garment. Elizabeth, get your gown."

The elder of Syd's stepsisters stepped forward, ready to tear the dress off. Kat moved forward to shield her goddaughter from Elizabeth. "I made this dress for Sydney's mother long before Elizabeth was ever born. Sydney may do whatever she likes with it. Now come along, dear one, I will take you back to His Majesty's ball."

Syd smiled up at her godmother and lifted her skirts, ready to walk. Kat frowned when she saw Sydney's bare feet. "My dear, where are your slippers? You had them on when you left earlier this evening."

"I had to leave them behind. For Sky. I wanted him to know that I did not leave of my own accord."

There was a loud knock at the manor door. "Open the door, Elizabeth," snapped Victoria.

"Mother –" she protested. "Sydney is the servant. I must go back to the ball and win the prince's heart. I cannot be doing the work of a servant."

But the door was opened by someone on the other side. Sky stomped into the entryway, furious. Syd's stepsisters rushed to him. "You have come for me," Mora declared happily. Sky ignored her, locking gazes with Syd.

"Syd, my Syd. I am so glad to see you are safe." Sydney ran to him, and Sky held her close as he stroked her golden curls. "I found your shoes. I understood your clever signal perfectly, my love."

"I knew you would. Were your parents angry that I left before they could meet me?" That would not be the best way to start off in the royal family.

"They were angry, darling, but not with you. Which reminds me of something…please sit down, Syd. I would like you to enjoy this moment." Syd sat down on a tiny chair in the entrance hall and watched Sky turn to her stepfamily. "Lady Victoria, you are charged with kidnapping. Lady Elizabeth and Lady Mora are charged as accomplices. Sir Jack will see to it that you are taken care of."

At this statement, Jack came in and drew his sword. "Follow me, ladies," he instructed. The knight smiled fondly at Syd, "Do not worry, my lady. I will be as polite to your loved ones as they are to you."

Sky brought up the rear as Syd's stepfamily left the manor for the last time. When he saw Jack and the other knights haul away Vypra and her daughters, he stood by his mount for a moment, searching his saddlebags.

He walked inside to see Lady Manx speaking quietly with Sydney. "I would be honored to make your wedding dress, my precious one," Kat murmured. "In a few days' time, we will discuss such further. For the present, I believe your fiancé would like to be alone with you."

Sky nodded. "Indeed, I do. Lady Manx, I must thank you for taking care of Syd tonight. You are my honored friend." Kat smiled and curtsied. Then she slipped out, giving the young couple their privacy. The prince crossed to his bride and knelt before her. "I brought you something."

"Oh? And what is that?"

The prince lifted Syd's skirts very slightly to slide the glass slippers onto her feet. Sydney leaned forward, ready to kiss her fiancé, but he stopped her. "One more thing. It is another family heirloom." Sky held out a thin golden ring with a big sapphire as the center stone and two white diamonds balanced on either side.

Sky placed the ring on Syd's finger. Her beautiful face was happier than Sky had ever seen. "Now we can kiss," Syd stated. Sky nodded, and then they did just that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sydneyrella**

Syd and Sky were married two months later. It was a beautiful ceremony and nearly the entire kingdom turned out to celebrate their new princess, though the other young ladies were disappointed to know that Sky was spoken for.

King Wesley and Queen Jennifer welcomed Syd to their family warmly. Queen Jennifer was especially fond of her new daughter and liked to dote on her. "My son is lucky to have you," Jennifer said kindly, "I see how much you love him and I know the pair of you shall be happy together."

Kat closed her school and came to live at the palace. She and Syd grew closer and closer and Syd came to regard Kat as her second mother, with Jennifer as her third.

As promised, Isabella and Rosalie continued to be Syd's closest friends. The two ladies married knights and spent most of their visits with Syd gossiping about court and the people there. Syd treasured her friends, even though she thought their gossip and teasing over the top.

Syd and Sky had three children. Their son, Prince Aaron, was born first. He came when Syd and Sky had been married two years and looked just like his father. Sky was proud to show off his young son. When Aaron was nearly four, Syd gave birth to twin daughters whom she named Kat and Kristin.

Sky held one of his baby daughters in each arm, looking down at Syd with love in his eyes. And Sydney could not recall ever being happier. She had her perfect family now.

Oh…there is one more thing…

Vypra was tried for kidnapping a young lady of the kingdom. Sky's testimony, which gave many details of how he had found his wife in Vypra's home after she vanished from the ball and how Syd had always been treated cruelly by her stepmother, was enough to earn her a hefty prison sentence.

Elizabeth and Mora were let off. It was determined that they, too, had been forced to leave the palace that fateful night.

In the end, Syd was happy to be rid of her past. Now there was nothing but Sky and their children and ruling the kingdom…

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
